


In the beginning there was Clark

by waspgirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspgirl/pseuds/waspgirl
Summary: She was damned. Or so Jaha had claimed. But she didn't know that. She didn't know anything outside the small Oasis that she called home in the middle of a violent and raging sea that seemed to go on forever.  She also didn't know that she was not alone.  Or Clark lives on an island filled with mythical creatures during the great flood and Bellamy finds her.





	1. The dark haired stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never done this before but I've been a long time reader of 100 fanfiction and i thought I would give it a try myself. This fiction is set in a post apocalyptic world pulling Loosely from the Noah's Ark story but mostly from the 100. Please leave you feedback, be it good or bad. Enjoy!

It was a morning just like any other. I woke up after a restless nights sleep littered with puzzling dreams filled with places and people that I had no memory of but yet seemed familiar. This last dream that I had just woke from with a start was the reason I chose to call myself Clark. In the dream I'm watching as if from above as a small boy holds a baby in his arms as he begs for its life to be spared. A man dark of skin and radiating self-importance is yelling at the boy telling him that the baby in question must die or all those aboard the Ark will in turn Parish. He tires to reason with the boy telling him that it's God's will and that he must be obeyed. The boy refuses saying that if Clark goes so does he. The dream then cuts to the same boy trying to keep afloat a small boat that is being tossed back and forth by waves that seem determined to be its end. The boy is yelling asking for Mercy from an invisible force pleading for Clark's life if not his own. Then abruptly the dream goes black.  
I stir, waking my sleeping companion who turns and gives my face a playful lick. Sphinx, as my friend calls himself is one of my preferred bedmates Mainly because he is soft and not covered in scales or feathers. We rise and run along the sand covered sore taking turns chasing each other playfully. The creatures that share the island with me say that one day they found me washed up on this very sore in a basket covered with seaweed. They decided to raise me as their own, reasoning that after the flood had come a human was just as rare as they were. As far as they knew I was the last of my kind just like them. Little did they know.  
I tripped over a rock and let myself stretch, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin Sphinx sat next to me looking out over the horizon. He was the first to notice it, a small dot growing ever bigger. He ran to tell the others as I waited, watching the dot turn into a boat as it came closer. It took almost the whole of the day for it to come into full view of our island. Then it abruptly stopped and a smaller boat, much like the one from my dream was lowered down into the water. It appeared to contain a person much to my surprise. As the small boat came closer the animals decided to stay back and let me deal with this possible threat. Saying humans should deal with humans. So I watched my heart beating faster as the boat crew closer. Soon it was close enough that I can make out the appearance of the person inside. It was a man with dark curly hair and brown eyes looking questioning upon me. He got out of the boat and cautiously walked up to me hand outstretched. He stopped right in front of me, paused when I reached out my own hand to touch his.  
"I'm Bellamy" he said.


	2. Drawn in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

I'm drawn to him like a moth to the flame. His hand is rough but his grasp is gentle. His eyes and kind but hidden behind that kindness is the unmistakable look of sorrow. The kind only loss can bring. I've seen it in the animals. That look of remembering what you once had, replying the events to led to its end trying to piece together a reason why.

"You're human?" Bellamy says. More a statement then a question.

"I am. And so are you?" I responde.

"That's what I'm told" he says dryly.

"And there are more of you?" I ask.

My breath catches as I wait for his answer, trying to repress the hope seeping into my heart. I had given up on finding my people, my family long ago.

"Yes, many, we thought we were the last of us" is is reply.

The processing of this new information is seemingly a heavy weight for I find myself sprawled out on the sand. Bellamy is kneeling next to me, concern painted across his freckled sun tanned face.

"Are you okay Princess? " he asks.

"I think so.." I responde sitting up.

"And my Name is Clark not Princess" I'm annoyed at this nick name of his.

"Okay Clark, as I was saying, I'm one of the damned as we call ourselves. We haven't come in contact with another human in well... years"

I notice his eyes darken as finishes his sentence.

"Are you alone here?" Bellamy looks curiously at our surroundings.

"Oh!" I exclaim remembering that my animal friends are waiting filled with Interest and concern.

I turn and run towards where I know try are waiting beckoning for Bellamy to follow.

 

 


End file.
